


[podfic] Shelter

by Queenie_Mab



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Book Spoilers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dream Sex, F/F, Friendship, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Mutual Masturbation, Podfic & Podficced Works, Self Confidence Issues, Shower Sex, Work In Progress, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after his stay in the infirmary, Nico agrees to accompany Will Solace and his friend Lou Ellen on a quest for Apollo. It's a trip full of new experiences, old dangers, and revisiting past wounds. Along the way, they discover the secret to healing and learn to move forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapters 1-10

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458436) by [Queenie_Mab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab). 



> I decided to make Shelter available in audio format in case there may be a few Solangelo loving people who would like having it as an option. If you do listen and feel moved to let me know what you think of my performance, please do. I spend hours upon hours editing these things to make them enjoyable, and hearing that all that work is being enjoyed brightens my day and encourages me to do more.
> 
> 4/5/2015: I have updated the links to the audio to provide a download option.

| 

Cover Art provided by St00pz

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://s2mmabfanworks.net/mab/Shelter1-10.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 117.5 MB | **Duration:** 02:08:14
  * [M4B](http://s2mmabfanworks.net/mab/Shelter1-10.m4b) (click to download) | **Size:** 61.6 MB | **Duration:** 02:08:14

  
---|---|---


	2. Chapters 11-14

| 

Cover Art provided by St00pz

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://s2mmabfanworks.net/mab/Shelter11-14.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 50.2 MB | **Duration:** 00:54:42
  * [M4B](http://s2mmabfanworks.net/mab/Shelter11-14.m4b) (click to download) | **Size:** 26.6 MB | **Duration:** 00:54:42

  
---|---|---


	3. 15-19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning** There is underaged smut in chapter 16 of this podfic. User discretion is advised.

| 

Cover Art provided by St00pz

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://s2mmabfanworks.net/mab/Shelter15-19.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 74.4 MB | **Duration:** 01:21:12
  * [M4B](http://s2mmabfanworks.net/mab/Shelter15-19.m4b) (click to download) | **Size:** 39.3 MB | **Duration:** 01:21:12

  
---|---|---


End file.
